Conventional electrically operated cigarettes, so-called “e-cigarettes”, usually include a heater powered by an electrical power source and a liquid reservoir containing flavoured liquid that can be volatilized using the heater and transferred to a user of the e-cigarette in an airflow through a mouthpiece of the e-cigarette.
Such an electrically operated cigarette is for example known from the document US 2013/0160764 A1.
With existing e-cigarettes it is possible for a user to choose one specific flavoured liquid to produce a corresponding flavoured aerosol at a time. It is unfortunately not possible for the user to choose, with one same e-cigarette, between several different flavoured liquids and produce several different flavoured aerosols among which he can choose prior or during use according to his taste and mood. To be able to change the aerosol flavour he enjoys the user needs to change the aerosol generating liquid in his device, which is quite cumbersome and unhygienic due to potential risks of leakage of the liquid in and out of the device and the liquid reservoir/cartridge holding it.